the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Louis Adams Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Henry Louis Adams portrayed a resident of Woodbury. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? I was a extra. A townsperson in Woodbury in Season 3. It was non speaking, I no longer do extra roles anymore. I transitioned to speaking principal roles. One of my goals is to get a principal role on The Walking Dead. I would love that. I think that I could bring a heartfelt story line. What episodes did you appear in? Several. If you look at The Walking Dead Wiki, they have them listed there. Not sure.... I have worked on so many other things since then. Can you confirm you character's fate? I just disappeared. Never shown again. Because at the time they were finishing season 3 and preparing to storm the prison, I was working on another project. The Governor killed a lot of the townspeople. It was never an explanation to the others. I don't watch it too much anymore, so not familiar with what they are doing now. Hopefully my agent can get me a audition with them for a principal role. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No backstory for my character. We often joked about what our backstories would be. I made up a backstory, my character has no name and no backstory. I was hired as a extra to work in the background. However, to keep me motivated, I made up a backstory. All of the background would make up stories on how we got to Woodbury. I said that I was a upscale attorney/preacher and the zombies invaded my town, killed and separated some of my family and church members. This forced me into a life of hiding. It was in the life of survival and hiding that I found the town "Woodbury". The Governor welcomed me in and the rest is history . I still live tormented wondering if any of my family or church members are still out there. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I didn't read the novel. I did watch the show. Who are your favorite characters? I love them all. I can see so much versatility in them all. Even the evil Governor. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Its very serious. They really want to ensure that they get a good shot. The actors are extremely focused. They take this show very serious. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? Well, there was a scene when I was running as the town got invaded. I was running trying to dodge gunfire. They cameras were set on me. It is when Woodbury was invaded. I ran about 20 times on camera. When they finally showed it on TV, it was cut out and they only used my shadow. LOL - All that running and it was not used. But, hey, that is the nature of the business. That is why I would never want to be a background actor again. Things like that can happen. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? When I saw the zombies for the first time, the makeup was so good that they really looked scary. It's amazing at how real things can look. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? Well, it was fun. Really exciting. And, to know that you are working on such a successful show in any capacity was exhilarating. To see Andrea, the governor, Michonne, and Merle......It was awesome. Merle is crazy and fun. ' ' If a zombie apocalypse were to happen, would you rather be in Woodbury or the prison? The prison. Woodbury was so small. at least in the prison you can see around you. At the Woodbury, if the zombies didn't get you, the governor probably would. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Well, I just had one of the hottest shows of the summer called "Fatal Attraction". I appeared on one episode of this show playing "Derrick Yancey". I am also working on a indie horror Movie called "The Games That Children Play". Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews